


Dinner

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [28]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Popslash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	Dinner

JC nudges Lance, who turns from his grandma's comments about where they should go for dinner and looks. There are no bruises and no scowls and if they are quiet it doesn't seem to be a bad quiet. He raises his eyebrows at JC and then tells his grandparents that Cello's would be fine for dinner. 

Justin breaks away when they get closer, but Chris doesn't leave. Lance's mom looks up and puts on a smile. 

"Justin, honey. Congratulations." 

He smiles back, hands at his sides, and thanks her. 

"What are you going to do now?" Lance's dad has a booming voice, it carries. 

"I'm going to live with JC and Lauren. And JC said he might be able to help me find a job." 

And JC jumps in, smiling, "Yeah, there're a few places I know—" And Lauren interrupts, "the psych department is looking for help," and Joey grins and tells him Fatone Construction always needs workers. Later, at dinner, Lance's mom will be surprised Justin has so many options. Lance will say, "He's a smart guy." 

For now, the Basses just smile and Justin blushes a little, which makes Lauren rub his head. And then Justin tells JC, "Chris wants to talk to you." Joey's eyes look hard, but JC nods and turns. Lauren mentions the cake Joey is making for Justin. Talk turns to confections.  


* * *

JC reaches Chris and waits. 

"Thanks." 

"Thank Lance." 

"I will. But I wanted to thank you for taking care of him." 

"Are you going to make me do it again?" And that is straight to the point, not vague at all. 

Chris' glance strays to Justin. "I'm not planning on it." 

"Chris." His gaze snaps back to JC. "Know what you're doing." 

"I will." 

Lance is there, and he says, "You better" in his best 'Or I'll fuck you up' voice. 

And there are all of them, in front of him, and Lance says, "I've got to go get dinner with the fam." He punches Justin's shoulder lightly and said, "Congrats, man." 

"You, too." And Justin smiles that brilliant smile and as Lance walked away says, "So, Chris. You want to join us for dinner?" 

Joey is looking daggers and JC is smiling, vaguely encouraging, and those puppy dog eyes of Justin's— 

"If there's room." 

Justin beat Joey by a second. "There is." 

And Chris swallows and nods. "Then yeah, that'd be good."  
  
  



End file.
